<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange by justreallybored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126007">Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored'>justreallybored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe cares for Henry, in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Barbaro/Henry Tomasino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a requested fic for joebarbaro on tumblr, hope you'll like this. 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It scared Joe, he almost thought he was gonna lose him. And seeing Henry in pain, face turning pale almost and his breath going shallow, his clothes covered in blood. Joe applied as much pressure as he could to the wound on Henry's leg to stop the bleeding, also telling Vito drive faster, which resulted in Vito snapping back at him. It was awful and Joe doesn't want to go through that again, seeing his friends bleed out half near to death is something he does not want to see again. But seeing Henry like that probably hit him harder.</p><p>As his thoughts raced and his feelings we're all over the place, El Greco comes out cutting him out of his loud thoughts. "Henry is okay now, but he needs to stay and rest for awhile." Joe sighs of relief and hands him the money for helping Henry "thanks doc, can I go see him?" El Greco nods and Joe goes see Henry. </p><p>Pulling up a chair beside his bed, Henry looks over at him he was clearly drowsy from painkillers El Greco gave him. "How're you feeling now?" Joe asks not sure of what to say, Henry gives a weak shrug and a small smile "ask me again later." Henry closes his eyes and sighs. "Knew that contract was a fucking jinx." Joe shakes his head "hey, shit happens, don't worry about it." Joe says with a smile, hoping it would cheer Henry up a little. But it didn't do much really. "Listen uh, if you need someone to help ya out, uh..." Joe was fumbling with his words, it always happens around Henry and he has no idea why. </p><p>Henry tried his best to stay awake and listen to what Joe has to say "…I could help you 'til ya feel better?" Henry does a small chuckle "you don't have to." "But I want to." Henry thought about it for a bit and nods his head.</p><p>As time passed and El Greco said Henry could go home now. On his way back home, Henry couldn't help but feel something as Joe was helping him the best he could before they left. It was strange to him in all honesty, in this line of work, no one cares about you if you get shot, nor does anyone have sympathy, or anything of that nature. So, this is sort of new to him, or he hasn't felt this in a very long time that it just feels strange to him. The only people in this life that even cared about him were his family and his late wife. Now, he's just wondering why is Joe doing this for him? Sure, he is his friend or well, Joe considers him as one...but why? Does he do the same for Vito? He's not sure.</p><p>Once they got to Henry's Joe helps Henry out of the car, also making sure he doesn't slip which would end badly. "I got it from here, Joe." "Oh...you sure?" Henry nods and looks at Joe seeing the worry in his eyes "yeah, I'm sure." They ended up staring longer than expected, that they both look away. Henry slowly made his way inside with Joe who was watching him carefully making sure he doesn't slip on his way inside. </p><p>Even though Henry could still make his way around, Joe was still by his side asking if he needed anything. And Henry couldn't really think, due to still feeling a little drowsy from the painkillers he was on. Along with the thoughts he was having before he got home. "I just...wanna sleep." Henry says with a tired chuckle and Joe was there to help him up the stairs to his room. After Henry was I'm bed Joe brought over his meds and a glass of water. "Need anythin' else, just let me know." Joe was about to leave but Henry grabs his sleeve "stay." Henry almost whispers and looking up at Joe, and he saw something in his eyes but he doesn't say anything more. He pulls up a chair and sits down. </p><p>"So, how're you feeling now?" Henry shrugs "alright...listen uh, thanks, for saving my ass back there." Joe smiles "don't mention it...I'm just glad you're still breathin'." Joe chuckles. Another silence fills the room, and both of each other's thoughts were racing, along with Henry processing these feelings that came washing over him like a huge wave came crashing into him. He tried to picture if Vito was the one here with him but he knows he wouldn't feel like this, he wouldn't feel these fuckin' butterflies. But with Joe, they just won't go away. </p><p>And with Joe he couldn't stop his thoughts that were all too loud for him to even think properly. And he knows he shouldn't be feeling this way towards Henry, or any man for that matter. He could hear his mother yelling and see his father looking at him with disapproving eyes at him for this. But since when does he care about what they will think?  He's went against their rules so much they mean fuck all to him now.</p><p>After piecing it together the best he could, it hits him. Guess it would explain why he's never thought about having a girlfriend, wow, now that makes sense. And it makes him laugh quietly to himself as the sudden realization hits him like a ton of bricks. "Joe?" Henry's voice brings him back, and he looks up at him seeing his brow raised. "Yeah?" The two look at each other, and a tension fills the air "you need somethin'?" Joe asks breaking the silence. </p><p>"No, but...nevermind." Joe gives a confused look and he was by his side "what? You in pain or somethin'?" Henry felt warmth in his heart when Joe spoke, like how it was when his wife would speak to him hearing her voice cut through his loud thoughts, and no one could do that, until he showed up into his life. "If you want to sleep I could go, it's no problem, I don't wanna be a bother." Joe chuckles "it's not that..." "Then what is it?" Henry could feel himself leaning towards Joe, his hand trailing up Joe's arm, gently pulling him close, he just couldn't stop himself from doing this. He feels his heart beat faster and his thoughts racing at what he was about to do. And he knows what will happen after, he thinks Joe will never want nothing to do with him after. But, he just couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>Joe could feel himself leaning closer to Henry their faces were just inches apart now, and Henry was hoping Joe would push him away, but at the same time he didn’t want him to. Joe closes the distance between them, by softly pressing his lips to his. And like that, Henry’s own thoughts stop and he just focuses on how soft Joe's lips were. They pull away, but not really and neither of them knew what to say at the moment.</p><p>But it wasn’t long before Henry presses his lips to Joe’s again. The kiss lasted longer than the last but it was more intense as both didn’t care if they were still both unsure of what’s going on between them. Joe starts to kiss along Henry’s jaw, and going down to his neck earning a little low sound from Henry, sending shivers down his body and his need for Henry growing stronger. But they stop as it's an odd time for them to be doing this "Joe...I don't care if this is fuckin' wrong but, I love you." Joe feels a spark inside when Henry spoke those three words he hates hearing. But coming from Henry, it felt strange, but the good kind of strange if that makes sense. And he's never said those four little words to anyone...until now "I love you too." Joe closes the distance between them once more, his arms circling his waist and Henry arms wrapping around his shoulders, clinging to him like he was gonna fall from the earth. </p><p>Joe pulls away to get some air between them "when you're all healed up...would you wanna go get dinner or somethin'?" Henry chuckles and smiles at how shy Joe asked "sure, why not?" </p><p>Henry ended up making Joe spend the night with him, and Joe didn't mind one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also there needs to be more henjoe, like seriously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>